


Embarassing Field Trip...?

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: Peter is going on a field trip, he's gets embarrassed by Flash, Tony gets pissed off at Flash, the usual deal.





	Embarassing Field Trip...?

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you hate(or don't like) Stony, Spideypool, Irondad and Spiderson, I STRONGLY advise not to read further.  
> Because yes, there are a lot of these ships in here.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!  
> (FYI; I wrote a little scene at the end :D)

"Psst. Peter." Peter felt his friend nudging him in his ribs. He groaned, not wanting to open his eyes. "Dude, come on. Everyone's staring."  
He looked up and his eyes widened. The whole class was indeed staring at him. Peter felt his cheeks heat up as he heard the snickering coming from Flash. The teacher gave Peter the Disappointed Look TM, although Peter was sure Steve's disappointed look was way worse. He noticed that on multiple occasions already.

"Mister Parker, are you back with us?"

Peter nodded, his cheeks still flaming.

"Okay." Mr Warren addressed the rest of the class once again. With one last pointed look towards Peter, he looked away and continued talking. "Now that everyone is with us, it is finally time to announce the big surprise"

Peter sat up a little straighter. The whole class fell silent. Somehow, he knew that this was not gonna turn out well. He felt his friend Ned next to him tense up as well, although he suspected it was rather from excitement than from worry.

The class was completely silent, every student eager to hear what the surprise was.

Mr Warren looked at the class, holding the silence for a moment and a grin on his face, before exclaiming "We are going for a tour at Stark Industries!"

Peter stomach dropped. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He looked at Ned with shock on his face. His friend, however, was practically bouncing in his seat of excitement. "Omg! Now you can finally show me your lab!"

He heard Flash snort behind him. "As if puny has his own lab." (A/N; I have morals, okay.)

Peter didn't listen any further. He let his head drop on his table with a loud thunk.

This is gonna be bad.

o--o--o--o

The week went by in a flash. Literally. Soon enough, it was Friday morning and time to go on the dreaded field trip. Even though Peter so does not want to go, he sees this as an opportunity to shut Flash up for once and for all. He would have his chance to do so, granting his boyfriend wouldn't embarrass him before they were even there.

"No Wade. For the last time, you cannot come with me in the bus." Peter glares daggers at his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was carefully ignoring those daggers. "But baby boy. I wanna go with you. Otherwise I'll have to miss you for an whole hour! And you know how bad that is for me!"

Peter sighed. "Dad and pops are so gonna kill you." He mumbled. Then, louder "How about this Wade. You get to bring me to the bus, but you'll not come into the bus. Instead, you'll go back to the compound immediately and wait there, okay?" 

The menace nodded furiously. "Will do. Now let's get this slip signed, seeing as I can't do it."

Peter groaned. "You know dad's gonna kill you the moment you walk in." 

"Hm hm."

"And that neither pops or me is gonna stop him."

"Yup." Then he looked at Peter with a kicked puppy face. "Not you too."

Peter ignored him and sighed. "Your doom."

They had almost reached the living room. Peter could hear Tony and Steve arguing with each other. He was painfully aware of his hand in Wade's and the conflict that was about to unfold just because his boyfriend was here.

Wade opened the door with a dramatic gesture, tugging Peter with him into the living room. "Hello all of you lovely Avengers!"

The room fell silent. It stayed like that for a couple of seconds, before it was interrupted by Tony's high pitched scream.

"Wilson! What in the world are you doing here?" Then he spotted Peter. "Pete! What is he doing here?"

Wade chuckled, his grin almost showing through his mask.

Steve walked up to Tony, a matching grin on his face. He put a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Calm down honey. Peter must've let him in, didn't you Pete?"

Peter nodded quickly, grateful for the escape. "Yes. Yes I did." He started walking away from them, but remembered the slip. He took it out and gave it to Steve. "Can you sign this pops?"

Steve nodded, signing it before giving it back.

Peter took it, then walked away, pulling Wade with him. "Now we need to go." He ran towards to the window, pulling out his webshooters. " The field trip!" He shouted as an explanation, followed by a 'Race you there Wade!' knowing Wade would follow him. He jumped out and heard a quick 'see you in an hour son' before he went out of ear shot, a warm feeling blooming in his chest.

o--o--o--o

They arrived just in time to see everyone standing in the parking lot, slowly filing into the bus. Peter turned to Wade, pecking a quick kiss on his cheek. "Bye baby. I'll see you in a bit." Wade waved to him as he ran off to catch up with Ned.

His friend saw him and turned around. "Dude, I thought you totally bailed on me."

Peter huffed, taking out the slip and handing it to his teacher. "But I am here now, aren't I?" He turned around to get in the bus, but his teacher stopped him.

"Peter, I don't want you to continue with this internship-lie, okay? I'll let it slip one last time and let you go with us today, but next time I see something like this, I will take it to the principal and your Aunt. Got that?"

Peter looked at his teacher, his heart skipping a beat at the mention of May. He let his shoulders drop, and turned away, hiding his tears. "Okay Sir." He stepped into the bus and walked to the back, almost tripping over Flash's legs. Ignoring Flash, he sat down behind MJ. Soon enough, Ned came into the bus and sat down too. His friend turned to him, childlike excitement showing on his face.

"Dude, did Deadpool really drop you off here?" He gasped. "Omg, you kissed him. Are you guys dating? Please tell me you're dating! If so, can I meet him?"

Peter groaned, dropping his head on the back of the seat in front of him. He was about to reply , but he got interrupted by Flash.

"Are you read for your secrets to be uncovered, puny Parker?" He grinned and threw his hands up in mock enthusiasm. "Oh! Can you get us to meet Tony Stark? Or the rest of the Avengers?" He put his hands like he was begging. "Pretty please?" Then he let out a loud laugh. "Oh wait, you don't know them!" Flash and his friends all laughed. Peter groaned and closed his eyes.

Ned nudged him in the ribs. Peter opened his eyes again, which apparently was enough reason for Ned to start to talking again. "You totally should show me your lab! Oh my God, will Dr Banner be there? Please tell me he will be there? I would love to meet Dr Banner! Can you introduce me to him? Of course you can. How about Black Widow? Can you introduce me to her? I hope -"

Peter sighed and dropped his head on the seat. This is gonna be a long day.

o--o--o--o

It didn't take the bus long to arrive at Stark Industries. As soon as the building came into view, he heard his classmates exclaim several ooh's and aah's.

Sure, Peter could agree with them that the building was impressive. It was a big building, and a beautiful one at that. The main entrance was gigantic. He usually didn't enter through here though. Most of the time, he webbed himself a way through an open window and gave an heart attack to whoever was unlucky enough to be in that room. It wasn't really a big impact for Peter when he saw the building, but it was still impressive.

Once the bus was parked and they all got out, the teacher guided them inside, into the main lobby. Once again, everbody started ooh-ing and aah-ing. 

Yes, the lobby also was rather impressive to see, but once again, nothing Peter hasn't seen already.

Mr Warren, who himself was impressed, guided the equally awestruck students towards the desk, where he left them whilst he went to fetch their cards from the administration. 

Flash took this opportunity to get Peter once again. 

"Hey! Puny. Puny Parker!"

Peter tried his best to ignore Flash and made an attempt to resume his conversation with Ned. But Flash wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Puny! Where are your buddy's, huh? They too sick of you to show up?"

Peter ignored Flash and his friend's taunting laughs while his cheeks heated up. He tried to talk further, but he didn't even have time to start as he felt his senses starting to tingle. He turned around and a second later, Peter was on the ground with a very happy looking Wade on top of him.

"Pumpkin muffin! I missed you so so much!"

Peter laughed at that. "I've only been gone for an hour, baby."

Wade kissed him on the cheek in response. "That's an hour too long, and you know it pumpkin."

Peter giggled. He forgot for a moment that he was here with his class. That is, until someone exclaimed "Is Peter dating Deadpool?" He looked up in alarm, his cheeks heating up again.

His boyfriend saw his discomfort. The menace got up and picked Peter up with him, then setting him down on the ground. When they were both standing, Wade hugged Peter close. He look at the kids, a little bit threatening. "Yeah, and so what?"

No one replied to him, and it stayed like that until the teacher returned with Happy and the passes.

Mr Warren clapped his hand to get everyone's attention, although it wasn't really needed. "Okay class. The man next to me is Happy Hogan, SI's head of security. He has your passes. He will explain further. Please, Mr Hogan, they're all yours."

Happy nodded, stepping forwards. He gave Peter a curt nod, and he got a small wave from Peter and a big smile from Wade in return. "Okay, listen up. In my hands there are a bunch of cards. These cards are your passes. Now, what I want you to do, -" He started handing out the passes to the kids as the teacher called them forward one by one. "- is that you need to keep the pass visible at all times. Otherwise, I am required to escort you out immediately."

There was a silence when he was done talking, in which the kids were busy fawning over the passes that hung around their necks. 

Peter rolled his eyes at that. His and Ned's passes were way cooler. Heck, even MJ's pass is cooler. They have just basic white ones, while MJ has a red one and both he and Ned have golden cards. He took out his pass and slipped the lanyard around his neck, nudging Ned to do the same. He looked around, seeing everyone staring at him and Ned. "What?" He mumbled.

Flash was the first to answer him, momentarily forgetting about Wade, who was still holding Peter in his arms. "Why is your pass a different color than ours, puny?"

Peter felt Wade's arms tighten around him. He ignored Flash and put a hand on the menace's chest, mumbling out to him. "Wade. Baby, remember the no-killing rule?"

Wade nodded, his arms slightly loosening, his eyes tightly focused on Flash.

"Well, we don't want to break it, do we? You've kept it up for almost 6 months now. It would be a shame if you broke it for one measly student."

Flash looked offended by Peter's words, but decided better than to react to it.

Peter, in the mean time, was still reassuring Wade with 'No, it is not needed to kill him' and that 'Yes, Wade, I'm fine, don't worry'. He turned to Happy, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Hap, you can continue."

The security guard nodded, addressing the whole class again. "Going to Mr-" He looked at a list. "- Thompson's nicely formed question. The reason that our passes are different, is because we have a higher clearance level than you do."

Someone else spoke up. "Then what are those levels?"

Happy nodded to them. "Good question. For example," He grabbed his own pass, that hung around his neck. "I have a golden pass. This means that I have an all-clearance level, should Boss need me. You all have a white pass, which is level one. These passes are for tour groups and visitors. Second level is blue, which is for tour guides and secretaries. Then we have the third one, yellow. These are for low-level interns, whereas the red pass is for high-level interns. The reason the kid here -" He gestured to Peter. "- has gold is because he needs to have access everywhere in case Boss needs him to get anything for him.

All eyes turned to Peter, who stupidly mumbled to Wade "I mean, I told you guys ages ago. You just didn't want to believe me."

Wade let out a laugh, before Happy started guiding them towards the scanners.

"You need to scan your pass here -" He gestured to the scanner. "and walk through the detector. The tour guide will be waiting for you on the other side. Now, form a line."

Everyone struggled to get first in the line. Eventually, Flash was the first one to scan his pass and he walked through the scanner. As soon as he did so, a voice spoke up throughout the lobby. "Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. Clearance level: White. No threatening items." Flash looked up with shock and wonder, before grinning widely at the rest of the class.

o--o--o--o

It took a while, but soon enough, the last people that hadn't gone through were Ned, MJ, Peter (who was still in Wade's arms) and Wade (who was still holding Peter). 

"Michelle 'MJ' Jones. Clearance level: Red. No threatening items." Then a second later. "Edward 'Ned' Leeds. Clearance level: Gold. No threatening items."

Now only Peter and Wade were left. The menace quickly pecked a kiss on Peter's cheek, before walking up to scan his pass. "Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson. Clearance level: Yellow.  
Several weapons and guns aware. You can move on Wade."

Peter sighed, accepting his doom. With a flick of his wrist, he scanned his pass and walked through. "Peter Rogers-Stark. Clearance level: Gold. Several bio-components in check. No threat aware." The voice continued with a much warmer voice, if that's possible for an AI. "Hello Peter. Should I alert Boss of your arrival?"

Peter replied to her, avoiding the looks of his classmates, instead looking at Wade. "Hey Fri. Might as well do that. Can you tell him Wade's also here, and that he's with me?"

"Yes Peter."

The boy sighed a quiet 'thanks' before walking towards Wade, who swung an arm around him. He dropped his head. "Can we get on with this, please?" He said, with a tired voice.

o--o--o--o

Peter didn't hear or process much from the tour. His nerves were a mess and it didn't help that Flash was now nagging him for answers. Luckily, Wade was there, keeping Flash at bay. But Peter still felt he was going to burst. Even though the tour was going well, Tony still hadn't made an appearance.

So, by the time it was time for lunch, Peter was exhausted. He was leaning against Wade, quietly eating the fries his boyfriend gave him.

Ned was rambling to him."Peter, could we go to your lab next? Or is it too much secrecy in there. Maybe we could go to your room! No, wait, that -".

He got interrupted by MJ. "Zip it, Ned. Peter is clearly seeing his world fall apart around him."

"Thwanks MJ." Peter said to her, his mouth stuffed with fries.

MJ didn't say anything, but Peter still saw the small smile that appeared on her face.

He felt more relaxed, now that he was with his friends. It also helped that Wade was tangling and untangling his hand in the boy's hair, which was quite calming. 

Of course, if it wasn't for his Parker Luck TM, the moment would be perfect.

But, of course, it wasn't.

The arguing voice from his dads reached him first, together with the tingling in his neck. Then he knew, without looking back, that they entered the cafeteria. And that everyone was looking at them. Peter turned his face towards his boyfriend's chest. "Please tell me they didn't decide to come to us." He mumbled to him.

"No, baby boy. I'm sorry." Wade mumbled back. He took away his hand from Peter's hair, causing the boy to whine. 

Peter heard two pairs of footsteps approach, in the silence that had fallen over the cafeteria.

A couple of seconds later, Tony ruffled his hand through Peter's hair, ignoring Midtown High and shooting Wade a concerned glance. "Is he okay?" He asked the menace. The he kneeled down next to Peter. "Are you okay kid?"

"Yeah, mister Stark."

Tony frowned. Why did the kid call him mister Stark? He never does that, unless he....

Oh.

He looked up and saw all the kids staring at them. He moved his eyes to his husband, who just shrugged in response. Tony looked back to Peter. The kid just sat there, leaning against Wade. Then he let out a low chuckle. "Peter, how am I supposed to kill Wade if you two look so cute?" The tension lowered a little and as he expected, Peter grinned at him.

"In that case, I'm gonna stay here forever, dad."

Silence.

"Dad?!"

Peter's head shot up, knocking against Wade.

"Did puny Parker just call THE Tony Stark dad?" Flash was shrieking.

Tony's face went dark. He immediately stood up, walking to Flash. "What did you call my kid?" Steve joined him, equally as angry.

Flash seemed to realize his mistake and that he was on the verge of death, as he saw he made Tony 'I am Iron Man' angry, Steve take on his 'Son, I don't like bullies' look and that 

Wade was desperate to kill him, only to be held back by Peter.

"Well, Flash?" Tony said mockingly.

"No-Nothing." Came his squeaky answer.

"Hmm." Tony turned to Steve. "I swear I heard him say something, didn't you?"

Steve nodded, fixing his gaze on Flash. "Son, I don't like-"

"No. Pops, just no." Peter spoke up with a little smile on his face. "No PSA's please. It's okay. Let's just continue the tour and talk about this later."

Tony nodded, a smile appearing on his face too. "I'll hold you to that."

o--o--o--o

"... and that concludes this tour. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll escort you out."

Peter let out a relieved sigh. The day went well. His dads didn't embarrass him any further, Flash was still alive and the tour was finally done.

Despite the fact that his dads went along for the rest of the tour, they didn't pay Flash any more attention. Instead, they stayed close to Peter, stopping anyone who tried to say something bad to him.

But, of course, Flash wouldn't be Flash if he still tried to do something. As soon as Tony and Steve were out of earshot and Wade was away, he came up to Peter.

"So, puny."

This guy really had a death wish. Peter's gaze flickered to his dads, searching for help.

"Who's balls did you have to fondle with to get them to act like they like you?"

Peter saw Steve tense up. "I- uh- I didn't-" He didn't speak any further, as he saw Steve nudge Tony. His dad immediately walked towards them.

Tony stopped in front of Flash and he looked really pissed off. "Okay. That does it. Out." He pointed at the door.

"But sir, he-" Flash really had a death wish.

"No." Tony snapped. "Shut it. The adult's talking." He took Peter by the shoulders and guided him towards Steve, who was right behind him. "You need to learn some fucking manners, because apparently they don't teach kids that anymore."

The teacher looked offended by that, but Tony ignored him.

"Get out." He pushed Flash towards the doors. "Oh, and young man? Don't bother applying to any university anymore. You're banned."

Flash's mouth fell open. "You can't do that!"

Tony sneered at him. "Watch me. Now get out."

Flash obeyed, running as fast as his legs could take him out the doors.

Tony watched him go, then turned to his family, ignoring the rest of the kids. A big smile was on his face, as well as on Peter's. "So, how about some pizza and a movie night?"

o--o--o--o

A/N; Here's a little extra scene I wrote, because I felt like it. :D

Peter was on the couch, cuddling with Wade. His boyfriend was eating popcorn, focused on the movie.

On the other side of the couch, his dads sat together, also cuddling. The rest of the Avengers were scattered around them.

Peter smiled and made eye contact with Tony and Steve. "Thanks dads. For everything."

Steve smiled and Tony replied "No problem, son."


End file.
